Anarquía
by Omi421
Summary: "Hace tiempo me dijiste que debería enfrentar a mis padres, que no era una marioneta para que me controlasen a su gusto… pues ahora quiero que me ayudes para poder hacerles frente como es debido." Bunny y Creek


_Este es el segundo fic largo que escribí ^^pero a la mitad del camino se me secó el cerebro, y lo dejé inconcluso. Ya una vez volviéndolo a leer no estuve muy satisfecha con mi trabajo, así que esta re-publicación de Anarquía tiene algunos cambios :3 no se alarmen, la trama no cambia, solo unos pocos detalles y la manera de narrar las cosas quise hacerla menos… mala .-. *Redundancia, dónde?*_

_Les agradecería enormemente si pudieran comentar al final de leer cada capítulo, ya que como he ido editando la historia quisiera ver qué les parece ^^_

_South Park no me pertenece, pero eso ya lo saben xD_

_Gracias de antemano por leerme._

'**Ahora decidiré yo'**

_-Butters, porqué traes cuello de tortuga hoy? Hace un calor del diablo._

_-Sí. Está bien que seas un fenómeno y todo, pero te vas a asar si no te quitas ese suéter._

_El pequeño rubio no respondió y solamente bajó la mirada más de lo normal, para no tener que ver a los ojos a sus compañeros. Simplemente le dio una mordida a su sándwich y comenzó a masticar._

_-No nos ignores! Quítate el suéter por las buenas, o por las malas!_

_Siguió inmóvil. Para su mala suerte, sus compañeros cumplieron su amenaza y lo sujetaron de los hombros y los brazos mientras luchaban por quitarle la prenda azul aguamarina a su compañero._

_-No chicos! Suéltenme! - rogaba el pequeño, pero todo fue muy tarde._

_Al haberle quitado el suéter a Stotch, todos se quedaron petrificados ante lo que estaban observando. Una serie de magulladuras y raspones que decoraban todo su pecho y cintura, y lo más fuerte estaba en su cuello. Se pudieron observar marcas en las que el pequeño claramente tuvo un collar o algo parecido que le había lastimado fuertemente la piel, teniendo zonas violáceas y rojas. Todos y cada uno de los chicos no dijeron nada al respecto, y le regresaron su prenda._

_Conteniendo las lágrimas, el pequeño Butters Stotch de once años logró vestirse nuevamente, mientras que sus "amigos" se alejaban conteniendo risas y chismeaban por lo bajo. _

_Solo él se quedó. _

_Seguía sentado frente a él en la banca del almuerzo, y su mirada le decía que él comprendía lo sucedido. Le regresó su emparedado de mermelada y se sentó a su lado mientras se quitaba la capucha para que pudiera hablar con claridad._

_- ¿Ahora por qué ha sido? – Le preguntó._

_- Es que…vieron mi foto del anuario y…dijeron que era una burla para ellos. Mi padre me ha reñido a lo grande… y mi m-mamá no me quiere ni ver. Dicen que avergüenzo a la familia. – Unas cuantas lágrimas surcaron las mejillas rosadas del pequeño, y su cuerpo empezaba a temblar al recordar la santa madriza que su padre le había dado esa tarde._

_Contrario a lo que esperaba, el otro le abrazó. No era un abrazo fingido ni nada por el estilo, sino que le transmitía seguridad, y un cosquilleo en su estómago no le dejó pensar con claridad._

_-Butters… deberías hacerles frente de una buena vez. No eres un perro faldero que pueden entrenar a golpes para que haga gracias, ni con el que se puedan desquitar a lo imbécil. Date cuenta._

_La campana de regreso a clases sonó, y todos los chicos regresaron a su salón. Sólo ellos dos se quedaron allí sentados durante un poco más. Cuando el mayor se separó, le revolvió el cabello y le sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo._

_-Y cambia esa cara larga! Así no eres tan adorable como sueles ser._

_Empezó a caminar de regreso al aula cuando una mano lo jaló de su chamarra. Se dio la vuelta y vio a un sonriente Butters que le estaba teniendo la mitad de su emparedado. El la tomó y se la llevó a la boca mientras se acomodaba nuevamente la capucha de su chamarra. Caminaron juntos hasta su salón y antes de separarse para sentarse en sus asientos, el oji azul le sonrió nuevamente._

_-Gracias Kenny._

...

-¡_Butters! ¡Levántate y ve a la escuela! ¡No me hagas castigarte jovencito!_

El aludido se llevó las manos a cara y soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

-¡Si papá, ahora mismo bajo! – le respondió una voz adormilada.

Salió rápidamente de su cama y se fue a asear al baño sin tardarse ni un minuto. Sacó de su clóset unos pantalones perfectamente planchados y el abrigo que acostumbraba usar.

Al abrir el cajón de sus camisas se pudo encontrar con todas y cada una de ellas perfectamente planchadas, de colores neutros y "limpios" como decían sus padres. Sin embargo, a él no le gustaban demasiado esas cosas. Después de llevar 17 años vistiéndose de la misma manera, uno se llega a hartar. Pero aunque temía que sus padres le regañaran, hoy no se vestiría con una.

Cerró su armario y se dirigió hacia su cama, agazapándose y estirando los brazos lo más al fondo que pudo para poder desinstalar unas cuantas tablas de su piso de madera, de donde extrajo una mochila negra. Volvió a poner las tablas de su escondite clandestino en su lugar y se sentó en su cama para inspeccionar el contenido de la bolsa. Dentro había unas cuantas camisetas que él se había comprado gracias al dinero que le daba su abuela en Navidad y en su cumpleaños, y él usaba la mayoría para comprarse cosas acorde a sus gustos. Aparte de la mochila de ropa, en su escondite tenía unos cuantos CD's, unas películas de terror (ya que sus padres le prohibían rotundamente que las viera), unos cuantos libros de suspenso, una cajita metálica donde guardaba sus ahorros y varias golosinas.

Escogió una camiseta negra y se la puso, pero después de meditar un poco la situación, se puso una camisa encima para que no le dijeran nada sus padres. Se puso su abrigo y salió disparado de su cuarto.

Al bajar las escaleras le esperaban sus padres con los brazos cruzados. Listos para la inspección matutina. Rodó los ojos mentalmente y les sonrió.

- Hola mamá, hola papá. ¿Tuvieron buena noche?

- Sí hijo, gracias. Ahora abre tu mochila.

Ocultando su mala gana, descolgó la mochila gris de su hombro y la abrió, para luego dársela a su padre.

- Esta cosa esta hecha un asco hijo. ¿Hace cuánto no la lavas? – Le riñó su progenitor.

- Hace unos cinco días… - Dijo cabizbajo el muchacho, sabiendo lo que venía.

- Te pasaste el límite de limpieza por un día Butters, ¡UN día! - enfatizó su papá. El chico mantuvo la cabeza abajo para ocultar su rabia.

- Sí señor.

Parecía la mochila de un ángel. Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado y los apuntes eran para ponerse a llorar de la inferioridad que te causaban. Sin embargo, le regañaron porque su letra no era prolija, tenía una pequeña mancha una de las hojas, había una basurita de sacapuntas hasta el fondo de su mochila, etc. Después lo inspeccionaron a él mismo. Le hicieron que les enseñara sus brazos y piernas para registrar que no se estuviera drogando. Revisaron sus dientes para verificar que no estuviera fumando, midieron su cabello _con regla_, checaron sus uñas y su peso. Lo regañaron un par de veces por unos casi invisibles raspones en sus piernas, castigándolo por no ser cuidadoso.

Cuando lo dejaron ir, lo despidieron sin almuerzo y sin dinero para su descanso, ya que esa era parte del castigo. Menos mal había tomado una barra de chocolate de su escondite antes de la revisión diaria.

Al llegar a la esquina de la calle, tiró su mochila a unos arbustos y se quitó el abrigo y la camisa, para después guardarla en su mochila. Sonrió al verse su playera puesta y tuvo que volverse a poner el abrigo gracias al frío que estaba haciendo a esas horas. Se revolvió el cabello, despeinándose un poco, sintiéndose libre y rebelde.

…

Al llegar a la escuela estuvo platicando un buen rato con Pip y con Tweek acerca de Gnomos, calzoncillos, padres y café. Sonó el timbre de inicio de clases y se dirigieron a su salón, pero tuvieron el día entero libre gracias a que el Señor Garrison no había asistido ese día. Butters aprovechó tal oportunidad e inevitablemente se quedó dormido en su pupitre por un buen rato, hasta que unas palmaditas en su espalda lo despertaron.

-Despierta bella durmiente, es hora del almuerzo.

Aunque tuvo que esforzarse tanto como si estuviera cargando a un elefante con una mano, el rubio de ojos celeste logró abrir lentamente sus párpados para encontrarse con un par de orbes azules como el océano, y una parka naranja.

Sonrió dulcemente al ver que Kenny había sido quien lo había despertado, ya que el par de rubios siempre tuvieron una fuerte amistad. Ken siempre fue muy atento con él; lo consolaba desde pequeño al ver el resultado de los regaños de sus padres, y sabía que mientras estuviera a su lado se encontraría en una especie de santuario.

El rubio mayor le devolvió la sonrisa y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse de su banca.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?

-Alrededor de cuatro horas. ¿Se puede saber la razón Stotch? – jugueteó el pervertido de la sudadera naranja. Butters rodó los ojos y sonrió.

-Me hicieron pintar toda la casa anoche. No dormí muy bien.

-¡Se nota! - rió McCormick. - ¿Toda tu casa en una noche? ¿Lo lograste?

Butters asintió lentamente ya que aún no estaba del todo despabilado. Kenny sonrió dulcemente mientras veía al menor caminar somnoliento a su lado. Ese chico era una maravilla, en todo el sentido de la palabra. No podía creer que de todas formas sus padres le trataran como cuando estaba en primaria, teniendo en cuenta que ahora estaban a medio año de terminar la preparatoria. Le pasó uno de sus fuertes brazos por los hombros y lo dirigió hacia el comedor con esa sonrisa aún presente en sus labios.

Al llegar al comedor se encontraba todo el grupo de amigos de último año compartiendo una mesa entera, conviviendo con normalidad. Token reñía a Clyde por haberle quitado su postre a Craig mientras el azabache le sacaba el dedo al castaño con indiferencia. Stanley y Cartman peleaban por la posesión de la ushanka verde de Broflovski, quien no paraba de gritarles majadería y media para que le regresaran su gorro y poder esconder sus rizos escarlata.

-Mira quién despertó. – saludó Token con una sonrisa al ver al par de rubios que se aproximaba hacia ellos. Butters simplemente bostezó y lo saludó con la mano. Se sentó al lado de Kyle y se dejó caer nuevamente en la mesa.

-¿Qué te pasa Butters? ¿Estuviste lamiéndole las bolas a alguien anoche? – se burló Cartman, pero calló al recibir un puñetazo de parte de Kenny en el hombro.

-No lo molestes bola de sebo.

El gordo ya iba a defenderse cuando en un acto de desesperación, Kyle le metió una rebanada de su emparedado a la boca para que no hablara, aprovechando para arrebatarle su preciado gorro. Fue una porción bastante generosa, porque Cartman casi se ahoga. Al terminar de tragar todo lo que tenía en la boca, simplemente estaba lanzando rayos de los ojos a Kyle, quien hacía exactamente lo mismo.

De allí en fuera todos empezaron a comer y a platicar con gusto, cuanto Tucker se percató de que Kenny no tenía nada que comer. Otra vez.

-¿Otra vez sin comida McCormick? A este paso llegarás a un nuevo nivel de anorexia

El mencionado simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Craig, enseñándole el dedo medio.

-Es una semana difícil. Ya pasará.

El azabache sonrió y le alzó el dedo de regreso. Se concentró en observar a todos sus compañeros con detenimiento, cuando vio que alguien faltaba. Sin decir nada, se paró de la mesa y salió de la cafetería con las manos en los bolsillos haciéndose el indiferente, pero la ausencia de ese chico no le era para nada indiferente.

Volviendo a la mesa, Kenny observaba con detenimiento los platillos de sus amigos. Ya eran dos semanas en las que no tenían mucho dinero, por lo que su capital para la cafetería se fue reduciendo hasta quedar en un cero redondito. Su meditación fue interrumpida cuando escuchó el dulce sonido del papel celofán deslizarse sobre la mesa metálica hasta a su lugar. Bajó la vista y se encontró con una barra de chocolate al lado de su mano. Al alzar la vista, vio nada más y nada menos que al adorable Butters Stotch sonriéndole con ternura. Notó que el menor no traía nada más que comer, por lo que le regresó la golosina.

- No Butters, es tuya.

- Cómela Kenny, no tengo mucha hambre hoy. –mintió.

- Pero… - al ver la mirada suplicante del otro rubio solo acertó a sonreír tontamente y tomar de regreso el chocolate. – Gracias. Ya veré con qué te pago.

- No te molestes. – Sonrió, y dicho esto volvió a acostarse sobre la mesa.

Kenny degustó ese chocolate con toda su alma, pero no podía explicarse el por qué de tanto placer. Era un simple chocolate con avellana. De seguro simplemente era el hambre. Al ver que Craig no regresaba, decidió ir a buscarle, por lo que salió al patio de la escuela. Hacía mucho frío, pero ese aire de libertad le agradaba al pervertido de la sudadera naranja, por lo que le gustaba estar allí en cualquier ocasión.

De un momento a otro, en una de los arbustos vio una zona que era de una tonalidad demasiado diferente. Se acercó, y la suerte le sonrió al ver que eran veinte dólares. Los tomó y checó para ver si eran de alguien por allí cerca, porque Kenneth McCormick era lo que quisieran, pero no era un ladrón. Al verificar que no había ni un alma allí, con una sonrisa de satisfacción enorme, se guardó el pedazo de papel en el bolsillo de sus jeans y se adentró de nuevo en el edificio. Ya sabía cómo le pagaría a Butters.

Una bolita de papel rebotó en la cabeza del rubio, haciendo que se despertara lentamente. Emitió un leve y casi inaudible gruñido ante el hecho de tener que despertarse, y cuando terminó de estirarse, notó la bolita de papel amarillento en su butaca. La tomó con un poco de curiosidad y la desenvolvió.

_¿Te apetece un bizcocho saliendo de la escuela?_

_No aceptaré un "no" por respuesta._

_Kenny._

Los ojos le brillaron y una sonrisa se abrió paso en sus labios. Se giró hasta el lugar de Kenny, y notó que él lo estaba observando con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro mientras arqueaba una ceja. Asintió enérgicamente, ocasionando que McCormick sintiera una satisfacción enorme crecer en su interior.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se sorprendió al encontrar a quien había estado buscando todo el jodido día, pero más que nada, le sorprendió el estado del pequeño.

Tweek estaba allí sentado, en la sala de música, enfrente de un piano de cola. Veía ese instrumento detenidamente, como si quisiera tocar una pieza con la mente. Sonrió levemente ante esa escena de tanta calma proviniendo del rubio paranoico.

-No va a sonar si sólo lo ves.

Ante la repentina perturbación de su burbuja de paz, Tweek brincó de su banco para luego caer de sentón en el piso mientras Craig soltaba una risita burlona. El azabache le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, la cual el rubio tomó temblando, como de costumbre.

- ¡N-no tenías por q-qué asustarme! – Le reclamó e rubio. El azabache le enseñó el dedo y se le quedó viendo al majestuoso instrumento

-¿Sabes tocarlo?

- N-no – respondió el otro casi automáticamente – Q-quiero aprender, p-pero mis papás di-dicen que no me va a servir de n-nada.

Se quedaron en silencio un poco más, cuando el azabache rompió el silencio.

-Yo te enseñaré. – parecía más que nada una orden. Por lo que Tweek giró su cabeza hacia el azabache para mirarlo con ilusión

-¿Lo harás?

- Sip – le contestó manera indiferente.

- ¡Pues muchas g-gracias! – Exclamó un ilusionado Tweekers, con los ojos llenos de alegría.

- Empezamos mañana. Ahora vamos al salón.

Y Ambos salieron de allí, uno entusiasmado y deseando que ya fuese el día siguiente, y el otro aún confundido por lo que había dicho… y causado.

…

- ¡Tardaste dos horas jovencito!

- Estábamos preocupados – Exclamo tranquila, pero firme la mamá del rubio de abrigo azul. – ¿Tendrías la consideración de decirnos con quién estabas?

-Yo… - El rubio se sentía aturdido ante tanto grito que le estaban regalando sus padres. Fue a tomarse un postre con Kenny sabiendo que llegaría tarde, pero por alguna razón el estar con él le brindaba una sensación de seguridad y libertad inigualable.

"_Date cuenta Butters"_

Fue entonces cuando recordó el momento que tuvieron los dos en la cafetería del colegio hace años. Se armó de valor y dejó de agachar la cabeza para mirar de frente a sus padres con determinación.

-Fui con Kenny.

A los señores Stotch casi se les cae la quijada. No les agradaba la familia McKormick, por lo que catalogaban a ese rubio como una mala influencia para su hijo.

- ¡Pues te prohibimos verlo! - le gritó su madre

-Y estas castigado! – Secundó su padre

- ¡Y te llevaremos a la escuela nosotros!

- ¡Y te recogeremos también!

- ¡Y nada de dinero!

- ¡YA BASTA!

Ambos padres se callaron al instante al ver la mirada llena de lágrimas y coraje de su antes dulce y siempre bien portado hijo, pero no fue suficiente para detenerlos.

- ¡No nos respondas jovencito! ¡y di "sí señor"!

-N-no – Murmuró Butters, impresionado de sí mismo. Sentía una sensación caliente que le recorría el pecho a una velocidad impresionante, empezó a respirar bufando como un toro en una corrida, y aunque las piernas le temblaban como si fuera una antigua mesa de madera que sostuviese un banquete enorme, no se movió de su sitio ni cambió su compostura.

-Que dijiste?

-Dije… que no.- Concretó el rubio de ojos celeste de manera firme y decidida. El padre del menos dio un paso amenazador hacia su hijo, quien no bajó la mirada en ningún momento. Señaló con uno de sus largos brazos la fina puerta de madera y cristal que definía la entrada de su casa, dando a su único hijo una mirada colérica y amenazadora.

-Fuera de mi casa – Susurró a centímetros de la cara de su hijo, quien le miraba retadoramente.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Butters subió las escaleras y bajó con su mochila negra en el hombro. Sus padres lo vieron con sorpresa, y aunque mostraban signos de preocupación por la actitud de su hijo, no se hicieron para atrás en ningún momento. Butters seguía decidido, por lo que tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió en un movimiento brusco. Cerró dando un portazo y cuando iba dejando atrás su casa por unos diez pasos, la puerta se volvió a abrir. Se giró y se le quedó viendo a su padre, quien estaba asomado por la entrada.

El rubio no se molestó en hacer más y se dio la media vuelta de nuevo vez por la banqueta para seguir su camino. Ya no pensaba ser su "hijo bonito y querido", sino que se iba a quitar la máscara de una vez por todas.

…

La casa estaba sola.

Era extraño pero a la vez calmante tener su pequeña y humilde en calma total. Sin los gritos de su padre, sin los dramas de su madre ni los escándalos que hacía Karen cuando veía algo que le gustaba en alguna revista de moda para niñatas consentidas. Ponía un poco triste al rubio tener que pasar dos semanas sin su familia, ya que aunque estaba un poco rota, se querían mutuamente en el fondo.

McCormick se tendió en el sofá plácidamente mientras mordisqueaba una _poptart _para ver tranquilamente la programación de adultos que su padre había contratado a escondidas de su madre, cuando el ruidoso y desafinado timbre de su casa rompió su zona de confort. Rodó los ojos con molestia, de seguro era el culo gordo de Cartman que de seguro lo necesitaba en otro de sus estúpidos planes para joder al judío, pero eran sus vacaciones, no pensaba en salir lastimado… al menos en lo que restaba del día.

Abrió la vieja y desvencijada puerta de madera para encontrarse con un par de ojitos azul aqua llenos de lágrimas a punto de deslizarse por unas blancas mejillas, que lo miraban como un cachorrito perdido que suplicaba cariño.

Conocía perfectamente esos ojos.

- Butters?

-Se acabó Kenny… - apenas pudo decir el menor de los rubios – Me he enfrentado a mis padres.

McCormick se alarmó y le dejó entrar a su casa sin titubear.

-¿Y te corrieron de casa?

-Algo parecido… - volteó a ver a Kenny con un poco de culpabilidad. – ¿Te molestaría si me quedo aquí unos días?

Al rubio se le paró el corazón al escuchar algo así y sonrió con picardía.

-Que coincidencia… tengo dos semanas sin mis padres y hermanos en esta casa…

Butters se sorprendió realmente, sobresaltándose ante esa información. No pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, sólo acertando a ver a Ken con una cara de incredulidad mezclada de alivio. McCormick se apoyó en el marco de la puerta que ya estaba cerrada, e hizo un ademán con la mano indicándole que era bienvenido.

-Disfrute su estadía, joven Stotch.

El oji azul no cabía de la felicidad, y sin pensarlo, se abrazó al mayor, dejándolo sorprendido ante esa reacción.

-¡No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco Kenny!

El abrazo no duró mucho, ya que Kenny se separó, pero todavía sostenía de los hombros de Butters.

-Sólo dime una cosa. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

Una peculiar sonrisa maliciosa se formó en la cara del rubio menor.

-Hace tiempo me dijiste que me les debería enfrentar, que no era una marioneta para que me controlaran… pues ahora quiero que me ayudes para poder hacerles frente como es debido. ¿Me ayudarías?

La decisión estaba tatuada en los ojos de Butters, por lo que Kenny simplemente sonrió con la misma malicia que el pequeño.

-Encantado.


End file.
